


Royal Interruption

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, let the windrunners say Fuck, maybe slightly OOC, sylvanas and her absolute power moves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Rumors arise surrounding one Lady Jaina Proudmoore and Lady Sylvanas Windrunner - Warchief of the Horde. Alleria and Vereesa catch wind of them and move to confront the one person who may have some answers, but to an unexpected sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hnnngh i love these two and im not Sorry for it

“Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen and Warchief is not accepting visitors at this time, even her own sisters. I am afraid you shall both have to return at a later time.”

Alleria sneered, “I am not about to be pushed about by my sisters lackeys. Just try to stop us, true death might be closer than you think.”

She shoved aside both of the royal dread guards that had been blocking their entrance into the royal quarter, they shouted after her and demanded she stop. Vereesa followed close behind her older sister as she marched down the hallway.

An unfortunate rumor had reached them regarding one Lady Jaina Proudmoore and their sister, Sylvanas Windrunner - _Warchief of the Horde._ It was the type of rumor that births talk of treason at the highest level, and too important to simply ignore.

_So who better to ask than Sylvanas herself?_

“You don’t _really_ think there is any truth to those rumors, do you Alleria? Jaina, she wouldn’t do this...”

“I cannot claim to know Lady Proudmoore, but I hope for her sake...that you are right.” She muttered in response.

They slowed to a stop as they approached the grand doors of the throne room. Alleria took immediate notice of the lack of guards, she was certain that Sylvanas usually kept this hall lined with them yet the only guards had been the two at the entrance.

Something was not right.

“Be ready, sister.”

The door was already ajar as she approached, casting a glance back at Vereesa. She nodded and called out as she forced open the door with all the strength she could muster.

“EXPLAIN YOURSE-”

Alleria stopped mid sentence, eyes going wide.

_“Oh.”_

“What the _FUCK_ Sylvanas! And Jaina - _you know better than this._ ” Vereesa shouted, immediately turning away and throwing a hand up over her eyes.

There sat Sylvanas, sprawled back on her throne with Jaina half straddling her lap and her hand down the front of the Banshee Queen’s pants. The arm rests beneath her hands were cracked, as if she had been gripping it just a fraction too hard.

Jaina on the other hand was frozen in shock, she had been kissing her neck but stopped when the door has swung open and a startled expression was painted across her face.

“For fuck’s sake…” Sylvanas spoke first, one of her eyes cracking open to find her sisters standing there.

“We...We _can_ explain.” Jaina choked out as she tried to rise from her position on her lover’s lap but a firm hand around her waist stopped her.

Alleria’s eyes narrowed, “Best start talking now _._ Also make yourselves _decent_ , I swear…”

Scowling, Sylvanas shook her head, “You two shall have to wait until I have finished with Lady Proudmoore, it is only fair. Now go to the guest room and _stay there.”_

“Excuse me, just who the he-”

“How _rude_ sister, you are a guest in my home and you _interrupted_ me. Weren’t you taught to knock before entering a room?” She sneered, hugging the mage just a bit closer.

When they made no intent to leave, she rolled her eyes and quipped, “Unless you two have a thing about _watching_ …”

Grinning wildly, she took Jaina’s wrist in her hand and slid it from her pants. Purring as she brought her lover’s fingers to lips, staring down at her sisters as she slowly licked them clean.

“ALRIGHT, that’s _enough._ You’ve made your point but this conversation is not over.”

Vereesa let out an exasperated sigh and took Alleria’s hand, tugging on her older sister. Quickly they departed from the throne room, leaving the lovers entangled on the throne.

“Sylvanas, we really should go talk to them and expl-.”

She pressed a finger to the mage’s lips and drawled out, “Fret not, dear. We will deal with them, but I meant what I said...I have every intention of tending to _you_ first.”

Jaina let out a laugh as Sylvanas quickly flipped her over, easing her back into the throne. Slowly the Banshee Queen trailed trained fingers up her lover’s leg, grinning at the gasp that fell from her lips when she dipped her fingers in between her thighs. Relishing at the wetness she found and the soft noises coming from the mage.

“ _Sylvanas.”_ She moaned, hand reaching down to grip her wrist and trying her best not to roll her hips forwards into her fingers.

Cooing sweetly, Sylvanas withdrew her hand and slowly she brought her slicked fingers up to her mouth. Jaina locked eyes with her, simply enchanted with her and she only broke contact to watch her lick her fingers clean.

“Mmm, you taste... _exquisite._ Perhaps my sisters will be delayed a little longer than they hope to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 at long last

“Please do  _ not  _ antagonize your sisters, Sylvanas. This situation is bad enough already.”

Sylvanas stopped walking, casting a glance back at Jaina. Smirking when she caught the mage’s legs tremble, causing her to sway on unsteady feet.

“Come now, dear. I already promised I would do my best. We are two consenting adults, surely there is no harm in that?”

She went silent and slowly nodded, knowing Sylvanas made an entirely valid point. The Dark Lady pushed open the doors to the guest room, finding her sisters both sitting on opposite sides of the table as they entered.

“I see you two took your  _ time. _ I figured you would send your lackeys to come force us out.” Alleria sneered when Sylvanas and an incredibly flustered Jaina finally stepped into the guest room.

“You  _ were  _ informed of a wait, and yet you still chose to remain when it was just as easy to leave. Please refrain from throwing a tantrum or I just might call those lackeys in here.” She shot right back, watching as flickers of void magic crossed through her older sister’s eyes.

With a growl, the eldest shot to her feet and retorted, “I would kill them before they could even draw their weapons.”

“How _ rude,  _ sister _.”  _ She teased, grinning at Alleria.

Vereesa interjected then, “That is  _ enough.  _ We came here to confront you on the rumors we have been hearing, and turns out all of them are  _ true _ .”

“So? What of it?”

The eyes of the Windrunner sisters fell upon Jaina and the mage withered under their gaze. She could almost feel the disappointment rolling off of the youngest sister most of all.

Sylvanas remained calm, stepping back to her lover’s side and continued, “What passes between Lady Proudmoore and I is entirely consensual, nor do I have some sort of unholy charm cast upon her.”

Alleria slammed her hand down on the table, “We care for none of that, what we care about is you  _ using  _ her feelings towards you as a weapon to hurt her and further your own goals.”

_ “Don’t forget your precious Alliance.” _ The Banshee Queen spat back with plenty of venom laced in her words, baring her teeth for a fraction of a second.

Vereesa stepped in then, “Yes, the Alliance as well.  _ This,  _ whatever it is...it is not safe for either.”

“And you, Jaina...would  _ really  _ betray your faction? After everything?” 

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as soon as the Ranger snapped out, “Have you just  _ completely forgotten  _ Theramore _?” _

That was a mistake, everyone in the room knew it the second the words had left her mouth.

Jaina called frost magic forth to her hands and lunged forward, but Sylvanas’ arm caught her midstep. Soon she found herself trapped in the Banshee Queen’s embrace, shaking in rage as Vereesa visibly recoiled.

“You would  _ dare  _ bring that up _.  _ Theramore was all I had!” The mage spoke, rage tangible in her words.

Alleria, seemingly unphased by her outburst, stated, “Yet you run right into the arms of a leader of the Horde?”

“Sylvanas had no part in that. She spoke honestly, she was here and she sure as hell didn’t _drown me in pity._ I wanted this, I am not some naive child any longer and I don’t need to talked down to as if I am one.”

Beside her, holding her tight through her rage. Sylvanas tried to keep a smile from curling up on her lips, an angry Jaina was a rare sight and it was one that delighted her to no end. She was much stronger than everyone thought her to be.

“Sleeping with the  _ Warc-” _

Silence no longer suited the Warchief, “I took all that Jaina  _ gave willingly.  _ She sought physical intimacy as her comfort and I did not deny her.”

Vereesa sighed and looked to Alleria, the both just sighed before the eldest spoke, “And I perhaps it is no use to convince either of you to stop this? Before you’re discovered and both branded as traitors?”

Sylvanas looked to the mage who had calmed down significantly and nodded, “Pointless indeed. My words may not be deemed trustworthy to either of you, but I make no play here. No secondary goal.”

“You had best know what you are doing, Sylvanas.” Alleria warned.

“I do, she is safe with me.”

With a sigh, Vereesa rose from the table, “We shall see, come on Alleria…let us take our leave.”

Following her younger sister’s lead, Alleria rose from the table and left without another word. Sylvanas cast her gaze from the door down to Jaina who was leaning her full weight into her. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, she drawled out, “See? It did not go as badly as you feared.”

“Do you think they will say anything?”

“I know not, but I trust them to make the smartest choice. None of us wish to see harm brought upon you. Trust in that.”

Jaina hugged herself closer to her lover, relishing in the feeling of having those strong arms encircled around her. She took joy from the moment of brief respite with Sylvanas, trained fingers brushing through silver strands of her hair.

“Those poor guards.” She finally spoke up, laughing into the Dark Lady’s shoulder.

“What about them?”

The mage pulled back to look up at her, smirking, “They tried to deny a Windrunner something.”

Letting out a slight laugh of her own, Sylvanas bowed down to steal a kiss from Jaina and murmured, “That tends not to work out for most people, I shall have to commend them for their effort later.”

“Later?” She asked, tilting her lips away.

_ “Much later.  _ I still have plans for you, my dear.”


End file.
